


Четыре раза до…

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, adult
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего не сделаешь для дела?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза до…

**Author's Note:**

> осень 2012

_А в лодке сидели два пьяных балбеса_  
_И в сторону леса по небу гребли._  
_© А.Хвостенко_  
  
– На этом предлагаю разойтись, – Стефано устало потёр переносицу и поправил очки. Сегодня они всё равно ничего уже не решат. На редкость неразговорчивые сотрудники отправились взвешивать и обсуждать состоявшийся брифинг самостоятельно. Руководитель команды свернул в узкий коридорчик и услышал торопливые шаги и грозное:  
– Стефано!  
Мадонна! Ну что такое?! Ещё не хватало претензий от этого неугомонного деятеля. Доменикали ждал, сузив глаза и вздёрнув подбородок – воплощённое холодное раздражение. Но Алонсо море было по колено – он набросился на шефа, отметая к дьяволу всякую субординацию.  
– Ты так и не ответил, мы этого столько ждали? Этого? Я всё лето объедался обещаниями и что же в итоге привезли? Ты, именно ты твердил о секунде с круга, минимум о ноль восьми! – Алонсо уже кричал в голос. – Получается, ты прообещал мне титул за красных!  
– Тихо, – негромко роняет Доменикали, – сезон ещё не окончен, сражайся.  
Его уже потряхивало от усталой злости, но Фернандо необходимо нейтрализовать немедленно, иначе он таких дел наворотит от обиды – год не расхлебать.  
– Сражайся? – у Фернандо даже голос сел от возмущения. – Это ты мне говоришь?! Я свою работу делаю, и прошу, – он старательно выделил это слово, – того же от тебя.  
– Фернандо, – у Стефано ещё оставался заряд спокойствия, – ты знаешь, я тебе всегда и всем помогаю, если это в моей власти. Но я не всесилен.  
– Хорошо, – Фернандо подозрительно быстро утихомирился. – Но поскольку я не хочу, чтобы меня считали сдувшимся на фоне вылечившегося и вновь прыткого Себастьяна, я хочу кое-что сделать. Раз уж ты не всесилен, – ядовито закончил он.  
Не обращая внимания на застывшего в ледяном ожидании худшего Доменикали, Фернандо что-то быстро набирал в телефонной трубке. Палец завис над кнопкой «Отправить», когда он коротко взглянул на руководителя команды и нервно облизнулся.  
– На, – он повернул экран к Стафано, – проверь запятые.  
Доменикали зацепил логотип «Твиттера» и слова «пузырь» и «борьбы не будет». Он вмиг осознал подлый замысел этой заразы, надувшейся на весь мир из-за неудачного уик-энда, и почувствовал, как основание его уравновешенности трещит и осыпается липкой едкой пылью. Гнев ошпарил кипятком, руки и ноги дрогнули под внезапным приливом мощи и остроты, в теле билась цель: удавить поганца. Он цапнул слегка опешившего Алонсо за запястье и, пинком открыв вход в крошечный туалет, затащил его туда. Впечатав этого... Фернандо в захлопнувшуюся дверь, одной рукой он зажал ему рот, а второй схватил кулак, всё ещё стискивающий трубку, и что есть силы ударил им о стену. Доменикали смотрел в расширившиеся от боли тёмные зрачки, слушал глухую сопящую тишину и бил снова. И снова. И снова. До него не сразу дошло, что Алонсо не сопротивляется, но остановился только когда увидел выскальзывающую трубку. Властно прошипев: «Тихо», Стефано отпустил свою жертву и уже швырнул поднятый аппарат на подоконник, когда его настиг хороший удар под рёбра.  
– Руку мне сломать не боишься? – проворчал Фернандо, ощупывая кисть, пока Доменикали старался отдышаться. – Как рулить-то буду.  
– Кретин, – шеф схватил своего гонщика за грудки и тряхнул несколько раз. – Какой же ты кретин. Ты хоть иногда соображаешь, чего следует делать, а чего не следует?  
– А то, – Алонсо ослепительно улыбнулся и совсем неаристократично шмыгнул носом.  
– Заиграешься, – Доменикали сурово сверкнул линзами очков. – Нашёл, с кем связываться.  
– Ага, – процедил Фернандо с кривой усмешкой. – Нашёл одного.  
– Угомонись!  
– Ещё чего, – Алонсо быстро облизнул губы и приглашающее кивнул. – Давай, Стефано, додерёмся… или…  
Он вдруг обхватил шефа и прижался к нему.  
– О, Стефи, – обволакивающий шёпот вполз под саднящие рёбра, легко коснулся под ложечкой, пощекотал мышцы живота и горячим камушком упал в поджавшуюся мошонку, – да ты уже готов.  
Доменикали разволновался. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к быстрым переходам от ругани к… м-м-м… не ругани. Он обеспокоенно искал в лице Алонсо признаки тщательно продуманной и блестяще реализованной операции – такое тоже могло быть.  
– Не переживай, Стефи, – тот уже возился с застёжкой, – это была импровизация.  
– Фернандо… – угрожающе начал Доменикали.  
– Всё, – устало прошелестел его гонщик, – уже поздно.  
Он опустился на колено. Стефано отстранённо наблюдал, как Фернандо оглаживает его живот, пропускает сквозь пальцы упругую шёрстку на лобке, целует уздечку, ведёт языком по вздувшейся вене… внутри тянет и тоненько, клейко обрывается вынужденное, насильно разбуженное желание. Оно никогда не было невесомым, порхающим, взлетающим и падающим на гигантских качелях – нет, то был грузно ворочающийся жирный вал, неспешно растекающийся, заливающий дыхание едва тёплой непреклонностью.  
Время от времени Доменикали предпринимал попытки избежать бессмысленной жадности, которая иногда владела им при встрече с Алонсо, и всё-таки каждый раз сдавался под её натиском. «Фернандо, я давно позабыл все эксперименты» – «Я тоже». «У меня семья, Фернандо» – «У меня тоже». «Я не хочу, Фернандо» – «Я тоже». Ну как после таких слов не сделать того, чего не хочешь? Когда Фернандо занимал позицию как сейчас, Доменикали, в общем, был не против – что греха таить, секс вызывает не самые плохие ощущения, – но его не устраивало то, что некоторая часть его сознания в этот момент будто бы отслаивалась, обретала самостоятельность и, встав в сторонке, укоризненно качала головой, или насмехалась над ними. Всё бы ничего, но тягучее влечение, прибывавшее неохотно, так же неохотно отступало. И как работать в таких условиях? Алонсо мельтешил перед глазами днями напролёт, довольный или мрачный, позабывший, казалось, о своих тяжких прихотях, владевших им какой-нибудь час назад, а Доменикали, внимавший одновременно речам Роба и Николаса, той, отслоенной частью сознания взламывал себе всю голову, пытаясь понять, что же – о, Мадонна! – происходит.  
Однажды он спросил у Фернандо, думает ли он об их совместных случайностях, и что он о них думает. Правда, он боялся лёгкого или зыбкого ответа, и долго себя настраивал, но Алонсо лишь пожал плечами: «Прости, но это только меня касается». О, в определённый момент член Стефано касался только его, но этот член принадлежит Стефано! Ему казалось, он имеет какие-то права!.. Всё же ему пришлось довольствоваться этими словами и мириться со своим поделённым сознанием, как с временами досаждающей, но не смертельной болезнью. Единственно, шеф опасался неприятных игр своего подопечного, но за последние полтора года не без помощи неуставных отношений ему успешно удавалось обуздывать Алонсо. Впрочем, он подозревал, что не будь этих отношений, и капризный гонщик с самого начала вёл бы себя благоразумно. После сегодняшней выходки этого дурня надлежит укротить раз и навсегда, чтобы у него даже мысли не возникало о новых изощрённых глупостях. Надо ж быть таким идиотом!  
А вообще пора завязывать с лирикой и приниматься за дела. Шеф сделал шаг назад и Фернандо, оставшись без добычи, заинтересованно взглянул на него. Тот мотнул головой в сторону подоконника.  
– Коленки-то, верно, устали.  
– Хочешь, чтобы устало кое-что другое? – осклабился Алонсо, неторопливо поднялся с пола и повернулся к шефу спиной. Позвякивала пряжка ремня, шуршала ткань, Алонсо чуть задрал майку и опёрся руками о подоконник. Стефано помедлил несколько секунд, вспоминая и вновь запоминая податливый изгиб спины, выбившийся ярлычок из ворота, багровый кровоподтёк и сбитые костяшки пальцев, массивный браслет часов, заросшие тёмным пушком ягодицы, россыпь родинок...  
Он плюнул в ладонь и, растирая слюну по члену, надавил Фернандо меж лопаток, вынуждая его наклониться вперёд. Сначала дело пошло с трудом, Алонсо терпел молча и следил за дыханием. Стефано почему-то взбесила эта профессиональная привычка полагаться на самоконтроль, он, отбросив осторожность, резко дернул Фернандо на себя, ладонью смял ему на всякий случай рот и замер, вслушиваясь в бурные сиплые вздохи. За время паузы привычка сладким ядом растеклась по жилам, и теперь экзекуцию можно было продолжать. Сделав пробный рывок, и не дождавшись возражений, Стефано, целуя маячившие перед лицом влажные прядки, повёл Фернандо к концу. Во время пути тот даже пытался стонать и подмахивать, но Стефано держал железной хваткой, размеренно и с усилием толкаясь в него, и даже успевал отбрасывать нетерпеливые руки, тянущиеся к изнывающему члену, заставляя кончить так. Уже под конец Фернандо обеими руками вцепился в ладонь, обхватывающую его щёки и подбородок и, брызгая спермой, как великой милости удостоился лёгкого поглаживания по яичкам. Доменикали сразу остановился и аккуратно выскользнул из расслабленного тела. Отошёл к раковине и, сжав в кулаке член, в несколько движений подвёл итог встрече и спустил в сток. Открыв кран и смыв следы, Стефано поправил брюки. Тихо попросил:  
– Оденься.  
– Стефи, так ты и впрямь надеешься на выигрыш? – невозмутимо и трезво бросил Фернандо, будто и не распадался миг назад в его руках на капельки.  
– Да.  
– А если я всё же проиграю?  
– Я тоже проиграю.  
– А ты мне выдашь компенсацию? – оживился Алонсо, пальцем размазывая лужицу на подоконнике.  
– Можно, если будет не трудно, – Доменикали было неприятно наблюдать за манипуляциями Фернандо и он отыскал несколько салфеток. Пока вытирал с подоконника и стёкол подсыхающие капли, Алонсо оделся.  
– Для тебя даже очень легко, – отрешённо и несколько мечтательно констатировал он.  
– Уже всё рассчитал? – нервозно улыбнулся Стефано.  
– Хочу тебя трахнуть. Столько раз, сколько очков я проиграю победителю…  
– Умом тронулся…  
– Ничуть. Воспринимай это как дополнительный стимул.  
Доменикали наконец-то проморгался и даже приложил ладонь ко лбу Фернандо.  
– Может, я тебя по голове стукнул?  
– Не мечтай.  
– Чёрт, Фернандо, зачем тебе это? Зачем это всё? У тебя жена была, девушки всякие, – беспомощно лепетал шеф. Фернандо невозмутимо заткнул уши пальцами. Помолчали.  
– Фернандо, ты же сам требовал, чтобы мы не придавали этому значение… – не выдержал Стефано.  
– Ну требовал! – перебил его Алонсо, невесело усмехнувшись. – Ладно, мне спать пора. И не парься, насиловать тебя никто не будет, – закончил он уже от дверей.  
  
Субботним вечером в Остине, когда Доменикали уже лежал в постели рядом с женой, пискнул телефон. Стефано чуть удар не хватил, когда он прочёл сообщение: «Спасибо, Стефи. Я ценю те усилия, которые ты прилагаешь, чтобы сохранить свою симпатичную попку в неприкосновенности». Это было уже слишком. Нервно сглотнув, он покосился на жену и торопливо удалил все сообщения, хранившиеся в трубке. Сон со свистом вылетел и до глубокой ночи шеф Феррари проклинал свою безумную слабость. В голове непрестанно вертелось обречённое «ну требовал!», и Доменикали по тысячному разу спрашивал себя, поддаётся ли эта фраза расшифровке и каким смыслом были наполнены нехитрые слова и интонации.  
  
Вот и финиш. Стефано снял очки, растирая переносицу. Рядом Андреа осторожно и аккуратно утешал молчаливого Алонсо, пока тот не закричал:  
– Стефи! Четыре!  
– Что? Что ты сказал, дорогой? – всполошился Стелла. – Повтори!  
Но Алонсо завёл свою обычную пластинку о благодарности команде, что они молодцы и в следующий раз точно уделают австрияков или любых других. Доменикали уже не слушал, он выключил радио, так и не сказав ни слова Фернандо.  
Четыре раза. Интересно, после четырёх раз он его возненавидит или…  
  
Конец.


End file.
